Dorbickmon: The Sorrowful Mercenary
by Starart132
Summary: Dorbickmon is a mercenary with the mission to hunt the criminals and any group in solitary. One day, the mercenary got missions from the Sovereigns that he couldn't refuse. Against his will, he entered in a spiral of missions that forced him to confront his past and his failures that hunt him.
1. Prologue: The Mercenary

**Prologue: The Mercenary**

A digimon calmly walked in a village with his brown cape floating by the wind. He looked at the digimon of the village, all smaller than him. He didn't give any interest in them and walked further in the village. He was a crimson dragon, with gray spikes protruding out of his shoulder blades, his knees and forearms, as well as around his entire collar and some near his abdomen, had three black horns coming out of his back, one on the top of his nose, along with two red horns near the top of his head. He had a scar covering his left eye, green color. Along with that, he had two cannons on his chest with the symbol of a flame on them, and his eyes were amber with purple iris. Around his neck, he had a necklace, pale red color with a silver ribbon and a red pouch containing something.

His two feet walked on the sand as he observed the brown house to his left and right. They were made of wood, something the digimon found easy to burn if anyone wanted. He stopped in front of a big wooden building and read the entrance: "Dragon Saloon. Stupid name," he grumbled as he walked inside. He pushed the door and it emitted a high pinch sound, attracting the attention of the digimons inside toward him. After a few seconds, they returned to their occupations.

The crimson dragon walked around the customers of the saloon, looking around. He saw that most of them were dragon type digimons, but they weren't worth his attention. He continued his observation.

"Who's that dragon?" one dragon asked.

"Don't you recognise him?" the other dragon whispered near him.

The purple iris of the crimson dragon moved toward a WarGreymon with a Strikedramon. Strikedramon looked closely at him before replying: "Yes."

"We better get out of here," WarGreymon said. The two stood up and walked away, out of the crimson dragon sight.

He walked deeper in the saloon. He lightly smiled as he walked behind a digimon.

"-And that's how I beat that bastard up!" the digimon shouted.

The digimon was a tall digimon, smaller than the Crimson dragon, with pale pink jaw as the only part of his skin. He wore a black armor over all of his body and his long tail with a silver mask over his face and two pair of red wings on his back, one pair pointing toward the air and the other toward the ground.

"Cyberdramon," the crimson dragon said.

Cyberdramon turned around and looked at the tall dragon before replying: "What do you want Dorbickmon."

Dorbickmon watched the mask of the other dragon and saw a mark of claw on the mask covering his eyes. He put his hand on a pocket of his cape and small sphere was in his palm. The crimson dragon pressed on it and a hologram of Cyberdramon appeared. He looked at the other dragon and said: "I am here to collect the bounty on your head Cyberdramon. You are searched for mass murder of Virus digimons."

Cyberdramon tail smashed the ground before showed his claw: "You think you can arrest me Dorbickmon? I escaped the claw of many digimons before!"

"Many...but they weren't me," Dorbickmon replied.

The chest of the crimson dragon shined when it prepared a blast.

The digimons around him ran outside the saloon, knowing it was about to blow up. When the digimons were outside, a blast of fire and the explosion shot out the roof of the saloon in the sky and no one saw it again, except a Mugendramon when it felt right on his face at the other side of the Digital world.

Dorbickmon walked out of the saloon with Cyberdramon in his hand, cuffed and attached with rope while smoke came out of his body: "You are really weak Cyberdramon." The crimson dragon commented as he looked at his prey. "I'll bring you to Lunar town. They are ready to put you in jail at any time you racist bastard."

"Those virus digimons must all die," Cyberdramon shouted at him. "Let me go! It was the right thing to do!"

"No it isn't racist bastard! It's just like the light cult I arrest because they assassinated the darkness digimon," Dorbickmon replied.

"But-" Cyberdramon was punched at his face and was K.O.

"Shut up. I hate when a digimon is justifying something like that," Dorbickmon grumbled as he walked at the direction of the train station.

Once he was there, he climbed in one giant Trailmon with his prey. He walked until he found a bench and sat on it. He threw Cyberdramon on the ground and put his feet on it, so he won't escape.

He searched into another pocket of his cape, took out a communication device and pressed a switch on it: "Hello officer. This is Dorbickmon. I brought the target. Prepare the 10 000 kilo bites for him. I brought him alive just like you ask."

"-Why am I not hearing him?-" a voice replied at the other side of the communication device.

"I had enough of his whining, so I shut his mouth," Dorbickmon replied calmly.

"-Good. We are waiting for you with the kilo bites,-" the voice replied.

Dorbickmon sighted and put the communication device back in his cape: "Another day, another bounty caught," he put his hand around his necklace and looked at the pouch and dropped his head. "I need some help," he commented and let it back against his upper armor chest.

He searched in the third pocket of his cape and took out a silver bottle out of it. He opened it and drank the content tasting badly. He shook his head and lightly coughed: "That's strong, but not strong enough," he continued drinking the content of the bottle until it was empty.

* * *

Two digimons watched the holographic screen and read the report sent by the officer digimon about the arrest of Cyberdramon. The dragon was now in jail.

"Dorbickmon succeeded once again in one of his missions," a voice said to another one.

"He never fails in any task he has to accomplish. He is always focused on bounty against criminals and protecting the civilians," the other voice commented.

"He has talents in the battlefield and knows when to use brute strength while containing his power at the same time, even if it isn't that clear at first sight," the first voice said.

"Do you think he'll be perfect for our mission?" the other voice asked.

"I think he is perfect for the mission, but he needs to come here first. The problem is that he won't do that unless there is a mission, he prefers to remain around Lunar town. We need to find a way to call him toward the Citadel of Light," the first voice said.

"That won't be that hard to do. We just need to propose him something he won't say no. Dorbickmon is a mercenary and if there are enough bites in it, he will be ready to come to the Citadel of Light," the second voice said.

"We have a target in mind. Send him the mission tomorrow," the first voice said.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the introduction of the story.

Next will be: Mission 1: Assassination part 1.


	2. Mission 1: Assassination part 1

**Mission 1: Assassination part 1**

A dark digimon walked at the direction of a stone bar called, the Drunken Pyrus. Its entrance was painted in red, orange and yellow with the shape of the fire. He stopped in front of it and chuckled lightly, "Lunar town. Always returning to your remaining attachment."

He walked in the bar and looked around him. He saw many fire digimon or those using fire based attack were drinking beer and fire beer, the kind only fire digimon could support. He stopped the one he was looking for and walked at his direction.

Once he was close, the crimson red dragon turned his head at his direction and lightly smiled.

"Long time no see Dorbickmon," the dark digimon said.

Dorbickmon looked at the dark digimon and nodded. The dark digimon was in a dark armor with a silver skull on the chest and stomach part, a long black cape. He had big boots at his feet with some gold over. He had a silver mask covering his face and a pair of golden horn at the top of it. He looked in the eyes of Dorbickmon with his yellow one.

"DarkKnightmon. It's true that we didn't see each other's for a while," Dorbickmon answered.

"Mind if I sat here?" DarkKnightmon pointed the chair beside Dorbickmon.

"No. There's always a place for a friend," Dorbickmon replied with melancholy in his voice.

DarkKnightmon sat and looked at the pouch around his throat, "Still holding it on you."

"Yes," Dorbickmon replied with a grunt.

DarkKnightmon nodded, "I won't say more about it. Anyway, how are you doing?"

"Fine. Got my reward when I brought Cyberdramon to prison and I'm spending it," Dorbickmon replied, showing a card containing his bytes.

"Spending it on alcohol again. You shouldn't drink that much Dorbickmon," DarkKnightmon replied.

"What are you, my mother?" Dorbickmon replied with a smirk.

"I wish I was. I could spank your sorry ass," DarkKnightmon replied before chuckling loudly.

Dorbickmon did the same, "My ass aren't big enough for that. You'll just hit my bones."

"With how much beer you drank, you got a little fat. Look at your ass and belly, bigger than last time I saw you," DarkKnightmon replied, poking the flank of the crimson dragon and squished the fat.

"Not that much," Dorbickmon replied.

"Wrong. We will soon call you LardDorbickmon," DarkKnightmon replied.

"Call me that again and I will make sure you'll be called CandypinkKnightmon for the rest of your life," Dorbickmon said with a smile.

"Don't do that please. It will be too funny and will kill my friends," he said putting his hands over his face.

"True. One Magna beer," Dorbickmon said to the barman.

He got a chop of beer and picked it. He drank it and the liquid reached his stomach.

DarkKnightmon sighted and said, "Anything else?"

"No. I'll find another mission once I'm low on bytes," Dorbickmon answered. He put the chop on the table and looked at DarkKnightmon, "How is she holding up?"

"She's still in a coma. It's been six months, she didn't wake up yet," DarkKnightmon said, partially closing his eyes and looking on the table in front of him, "It's hard to wait."

"At least, you can wait for something," Dorbickmon replied before taking the chop of beer and drank the rest. He belched fire and said, "More."

"Do you want something DarkKnightmon?" the barman digimon asked.

"No. I have to be fully aware of my surrounding," DarkKnightmon replied.

"Still wishing she woke up any time?" Dorbickmon asked.

"I'll never lose hope for that. Never," he insisted as he tapped the shoulder of the crimson dragon.

"My friend. You are right. She will wake up one day. Your voice will guide her toward you," Dorbickmon spoke with a smile.

"True. Dorbickmon...You know...You should eventually move on you know. You are trap in the past," DarkKnightmon told him.

Dorbickmon punched the table and it cracked under his fist, "Don't tell me what to do DarkKnightmon! I am not trap in the past!" he shouted. He glared at the dark digimon and looked like daggers, aiming toward DarkKnightmon core.

"Sorry. I'm just worried for you my friend. I don't want you to eventually die," DarkKnightmon replied raising his hands and waving them fast, hoping to appease the fury of the crimson dragon.

Dorbickmon took a sip of his chop of beer and replied, "I know DarkKnightmon. Sorry."

DarkKnightmon looked at his friend and nodded, "Accepted. Dorbickmon. I came here for another reason than seeing you. I was asked by someone to come here and talk to you, because we are friends."

Dorbickmon looked at his friend and asked, "What does he or she want?"

DarkKnightmon closed his eyes and sighted loudly. He opened them and looked at the dragon before answering, "It's a he...But I should have said 'they'." Dorbickmon gave him a small glare and the dark knight said, "Alright. I'll go to the point. They want you to assassinate a digimon who is really dangerous for the Digital world."

"Assassination? This isn't the mission for a mercenary," Dorbickmon replied. "Also...Why didn't you take it?"

"Because I'm a dark digimon and the target is another dark digimon. They...don't really trust me," he replied.

"Racism," Dorbickmon quietly grumbled.

"The one who gave the mission wasn't, but the others are. So he had no choice, but give in because he is in a minority situation. Although, it's not helping that another DarkKnightmon tried to destroy the Digital world long ago. So I have the weight of my own kind sins on my shoulder. Anyway...Here's the target," he finished as he passed the paper.

Dorbickmon picket it and looked at the hologram, "Tactimon. Searched for trying to create a revolution against the light digimon. His purpose was to break the balance between light and darkness, collapsed the order of the Digital world and invaded the world of the flesh. His recent localisation was in a cave near the Citadel of Light. Reward: Three millions bytes for bringing his core to the Citadel of Light."

"Yeah. That one is a real son of a bitch. He is bloodthirsty. Dorbickmon, look a little lower in the paper."

He did that and read: "Warning, there is two Tactimon. Do not confound them. The target has scar on his mask caused during one of his fight and has the Jatetsufūjin-maru."

"Yes. Do you make a mistake when you attack one of them," DarkKnightmon warned.

Dorbickmon looked at the scar, situating on the middle of the forehead and ended between the two eyes. The crimson dragon rolled the paper and put it in his cape, "Interesting. I'll take it. This is one serious fight I want to enjoy," he said with a small smile.

DarkKnightmon saw something empty in the eyes of his friend and said, "Dorbickmon. Survive this fight. You will have another shot."

Dorbickmon shouted, "THERE IS NO OTHER SHOT!"

"You still have me and Neptunmon!"

"Neptunmon's an asshole!"

"He has humor."

"Maybe, but it's different with you two!"

"I don't see the difference."

"Enough!" Dorbickmon said drinking the rest of his beer. He belched fire and said, "Just enough."

DarkKnightmon sighted and put his hand on the dragon shoulder, "I have to go before we fight each other's. I don't want to break one of the remaining things you have. Dorbickmon. Listen to me and listen well: Live," he stood up and walked away.

Dorbickmon was alone and looked at the empty chop of beer. He raised his eyes and said, "Another one."

He picked up and drank it, feeling his stomach erupting like a volcano.

* * *

DarkKnightmon walked alone in the crowed street of the city. He looked around him and saw the digimons glaring warily at him. He ignored them as he walked until he reached a small house. He entered in there and sat on a chair, the only thing present in this small house. He put his hand in his cape and took out a small spherical device. He pressed on it and a hologram appeared. It wrote, Video Off.

"This is DarkKnightmon. I have accomplished what you've demanded."

"-DarkKnightmon. Did you really do it?-"

"-He is trustable.-"

"I accomplish my task and gave the mission to Dorbickmon. Knowing his state of mind, he might die in this mission of Tactimon is too powerful," DarkKnightmon answered.

"-If he dies, he dies.-"

"-He will succeed. He still hold on the living world or he would already be dead.-"

DarkKnightmon lowered his head and closed his eyes, "Anything else?"

"-From you, yes.-"

DarkKnightmon knew what he wanted and it was a cruel demand he'll never do.

"-You can return to the hospital. Sorry for making you leave her.-"

"It's alright. I'm glad I could see Dorbickmon. DarkKnightmon out," he said as he closed the device and walked out of the small house, walking away from Lunar town.

* * *

The next day, Dorbickmon walked outside of the bar and puked on the ground before he kept walking away. His vomit created a hole in the ground. The crimson dragon only made a few steps before vomiting again.

"Urgh. My stomach kept...erupting," Dorbickmon whined painfully. He put his hands over his stomach and added, "I shouldn't drink...that much," before barfing again, "Should too...normal beer that...affect my mind...and not my stomach."

He stood up and walked until he reached a Trailmon ready to roll, destination, Beta Village, a village close to his destination. The stomach of the dragon started to calm down as he entered in the passage trail. He sat on a bench, alone.

"-Hello everyone. This is Trailmon. We are going to the Citadel of Light. We have a few stops between them. I hope you enjoy your journey.-"

Dorbickmon checked his cape and the pockets and found everything he needed. He smiled in satisfaction. He took out his bottle of alcohol and drank some sip of it.

"Nothing like regular beer to calm the pain of a Magma beer," he said as he relaxed on is seat.

The crimson dragon took another sip before putting it back in his cape, "I need to keep it for the rest of the travel."

He closed the bottle and thought about his encounter with DarkKnightmon.

"You don't understand me at all. You will never understand me," he said, gently grabbing his pouch and looked at it and whispered, "Because I don't want you to. It is for the best."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part.


	3. Mission 1: Assassination part 2

**Mission 1: Assassination part 2**

Dorbickmon watched from the window the lands Trailmon was passing through on the rails. He checked the inside of the wagon and wondered if he was alone. His observations ended when he saw there was a few digimons going to the Citadel of Light.

 _Since that event, the Citadel of Light isn't an...attractive place anymore._ Dorbickmon thought as he scratched his stomach. He looked at his belly and thought, _DarkKnightmon wasn't kidding when he said I was getting some fat._

Dorbickmon saw that the grass was slowly starting to change for a forest. _Still some distance to travel before I reach my destination._ The forest had green trees. He moved his hand around the pouch and grunted. He brutally turned his head away from the scenery and looked at the floor of the wagon.

After a few hours, the day was halfway when the crimson dragon heard, "-We reached Beta Village,-" coming from Trailmon voice.

Dorbickmon stood up and walked outside. He looked at the village, close to the green forest. He walked at the direction of the small village with the house built with the woods of the forest. The size of the village was small and Dorbickmon wouldn't be able to enter in any single house. It was a village with mostly small digimons having nature features.

Dorbickmon didn't enter in the village; he walked around it, noticing the habitants watching him warily. He understood very well why they were careful. He was a fire dragon digimon and he could burn the village if he wanted. That kind desire was sterile in his heart for a long time.

He continued until he was out of the sight of the village and looked around to orient himself. He knew his target wasn't that far away. He just needed to find the location of his target. He looked around and quietly said, "Hum...Where could there be a cave. I know the Citadel of Light is far from any place it could contain a cave." He looked around until he saw a mountain far away. "I know. There is a mountain not far from here."

Dorbickmon walked at the direction of the mountain. It took a long time before he reached the mountain. Once he reached his destination. He looked around and tried to find anything that looked closely to a cave. He found nothing in his sight that looked like an entrance and sighted, "Come one. It's obvious I wouldn't find the cave that easily."

He started climbing the mountain and grumbled as he slowly reached the summit. He looked around the mountain and found nothing where an entrance to a cave should been found. Dorbickmon crossed his arms and sighted. He looked around and found nothing around him. There wasn't anywhere else where a cave could be found. He sighted, defeated.

"Should have been that easily," he commented.

He climbed down the mountain and thought about what he should do, _I have nothing in mind. I was sure there would be a cave around here, but there is nothing. How is that possible? It's pointless to search around. Maybe someone in Beta village knows something about it._

He turned around and returned to Beta village. Dorbickmon took a sip of alcohol before he reached the village and once he was close enough, he saw something that made him smirk. It was a samurai warrior wearing a black armor on his chest, cape, helmet and boots and gauntlet. He wore white clothes under it.

 _Tactimon._ He thought.

Dorbickmon summoned his fire sword and walked behind Tactimon. He was about to kill him when he remembered he had to check something.

"Tactimon!" he shouted.

Tactimon turned around and watched Dorbickmon, "What do you want?" he asked warily as he summoned a katana from the nothingness. They both pointed their sword at their face.

Dorbickmon looked at the mask of Tactimon. He tried to find a mark and saw nothing, "Wait."

Tactimon drew his katana and it was a snow white blade under the black scabbard. He tried to decapitate Dorbickmon, but the crimson dragon moved his head backward and dodged the fatal assault. He blocked the next attack with his katana.

Dorbickmon looked around him and knew they were starting to cause a panic in the village. He dropped himself and charged. He tackled the chest of Tactimon and pushed him away of the village when Tactimon hit his stomach. Dorbickmon grabbed the wrist of Tactimon hand before the katana hit his neck.

"Tactimon...Stop!" Dorbickmon ordered.

"Yeah. If I stop, you are going to kill me as if I was nothing!" Tactimon shouted back. He raised his head and hit Dorbickmon right on his snout.

Dorbickmon pushed Tactimon away and shook his head while blood came out of his nostril. Dorbickmon whined painfully and said, "I thought you were the-"

"Don't give me any bullshit!" Tactimon replied harshly.

Tactimon grabbed the cape of Dorbickmon and hit the chest of the dragon. He was rewarded with a punch right on his face. The dark samurai lost his balance and before he felt on the ground, he saw the chest canon of the dragon charging up.

"This should calm you down!" Dorbickmon shouted before firing.

Tactimon used his katana to block the attack, but the impact made it slip from his hands and flew away and landed on the ground. Tactimon crossed his arms and blocked the impact as most as he could. He shouted painfully when the blast burned his skin under his armor.

Dorbickmon stopped his attack and saw Tactimon felt on his knee. The dragon walked closer and said, "Are you calm now?"

Tactimon said nothing, but raised his eyes and glared at Dorbickmon.

"Answer me," Dorbickmon ordered.

Tactimon lowered his head and asked, "Why aren't you finishing me?"

Dorbickmon smirked for a second before replying, "You aren't my target. You don't have the scar and-" he pointed at the white katana. "-you're white sword isn't the one my target possess."

"It's call a katana. Then why did you attack me?" Tactimon asked grunting painfully as the smoke dispersed from his armor.

"Reality check Tactimon. You were the one who attack me first," Dorbickmon replied.

Tactimon said nothing before slapping his forehead, "Right. I panicked when I heard you shouting. There have been many attempts to kill me."

"They didn't check your mask and your sword. This is a rookie mistake," Dorbickmon commented nodding negatively.

Dorbickmon offered his hand and Tactimon pushed it away.

"I can stand up on my own," Tactimon said as he did it, "But...I guess I should say something for that mistake."

Dorbickmon crossed his arms and said, "And it isssss,"

"I don't know," Tactimon said raising his shoulder.

Dorbickmon almost lost his balance when he heard Tactimon answer, "It's sorry! You have to say 'I'm sorry!'"

"I accept your apology," Tactimon replied.

The Crimson dragon screamed furiously. When he was out of breath he said, "I hate you."

"Don't worry. I'm just messing with you. My apologies for attacking you first. I do not want to die, so I choose to strike first," Tactimon replied.

"That's better you asshole," Dorbickmon grunted. He looked in the eyes of Tactimon and showed the paper with the image of the target he was after. "Have you seen this Tactimon lately?"

Tactimon put his fingers on his jaw and said, "Hum...This Tactimon that caused me so much trouble. Well...I don't really know where he is. I didn't see him myself after all," he then smirked under his mask when Dorbickmon grunted, "But I know where he's going right now."

"Where is he going?" Dorbickmon asked.

"He's going south of here at the direction of a lawless city where he'll surely try to recruit some criminals for his purpose," Tactimon replied.

Dorbickmon frowned as he replied, "Then I need to stop him now. Where's the lawless city?"

"I won't tell you where it is, because I'm going to show you."

"You mean-"

"I'm going there with you Dorbickmon. That Tactimon ruined my life for too long. If you collect the bounty on his core, I won't be attack by mercenaries and bounty hunters anymore," Tactimon replied.

Dorbickmon looked in the eyes of Tactimon and cleaned his face of his own blood, "You might die you know."

"I know, but if you die, I'll eventually die. If that Tactimon got some help, I think the two of us have better chance to win," Tactimon replied. He showed his hand and added, "Do you let me give you a hand."

Dorbickmon looked at the hand and shook it, "Alright. I do not think I will be able to fight more than this Tactimon only. I know he's powerful by himself, but if he gets help, I don't stand a chance."

The samurai looked at the crimson dragon and had some doubt as he replied, "Good. Follow me," he grabbed his katana after saying those words and put it back in the scabbard.

"Where are we going?" Dorbickmon asked curiously.

Tactimon raised his fingers and said, "Nononono. I will not tell you now Dorbickmon. I'm sure you will knock me out if I tell you and do this alone."

"What did I just tell you?" Dorbickmon said.

"Never sure if the Fire Fury is honest. You follow your guts, not your mind," Tactimon said.

Dorbickmon puffed and replied, "I use often my mind. I'm someone smart Tactimon."

"When you are not furious," Tactimon replied. He turned around and said, "There's something bothering me about you. When you said that you could die, you didn't show any emotions at all. It feels like you are anticipating something, or wanting something from this fight."

Dorbickmon grunted and replied aggressively, "This is not of your business! Now get going!"

Tactimon rolled his eyes and replied, "Okay. Just don't get all worked up for those words. You are letting out this kind of emptiness."

Dorbickmon pointed his claw at the face of Tactimon, "Don't try to read me Tactimon!"

"Fine! Have it your way! I don't care at all if you die," Tactimon shouted furiously.

Dorbickmon shouted, "Move your ass now Tactimon! We have a mission to accomplish."

Tactimon walked forward and grumbled, "That's what I get for being a little nice."

Dorbickmon followed behind. His inner fury calmed down fast when he felt not threatened anymore. He sighted loudly and replied, "Let's move on. And...Sorry."

Tactimon turned his head and replied, "Accepted," _That means I hit the trigger that enrage him. I don't care what enrage him, I just need to evade that subject._

They walked through the lands, near the forest, at their future destination.

* * *

AC: This is the end of that part.

AC: **Mission 1: Assassination part 3**


	4. Mission 1: Assassination part 3

AC: Hello everyone. This is Starart and I have an announcement for the story. As you know, the story work with missions and also, not seen yet, with between missions. I will also put a category called: **Old Missions,** Which are filler mission and also some humoristic and weird missions where Dorbickmon isn't that jerky or emo since his past isn't involved.

* * *

 **Mission 1: Assassination part 3**

Dorbickmon and Tactimon walked side by side as they reached the town. None of them had said a word after Dorbickmon outburst. Tactimon noticed that Dorbickmon grabbed time to time the pouch around his neck and often sighted as if he remembered something happier.

"Is everything alright?" Tactimon surprised himself when he asked that.

Dorbickmon gazed at Tactimon before lowering his head and replying, "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. Now, is the lawless city close?"

"Yes. Once the forest disappeared from our right, it means we are close by," Tactimon replied.

"Good," Dorbickmon replied.

They walked silently until they saw a city appearing at their sight. Tactimon put his hand in front of Dorbickmon and stopped him from walking forward.

"What?!" Dorbickmon shouted.

"I want to know first. Are you a known mercenary?" Tactimon asked the crimson dragon.

He put his fingers on his chin and thought about it before replying, "If you are asking this, you are ignorant of the world."

Tactimon glared at the dragon as he shouted, "A 'no' should have been enough!"

"It was too hard to just say no Tactimon. Why are you asking that?" Dorbickmon asked.

"You cannot go in there if you are easily recognisable. They will all jump on you, some of them in that way while most of them would be to kill you," Tactimon replied.

Dorbickmon stuck out his tongue when he heard the implied one and replied, "I can take them all, with my fist."

"Bad idea. The other Tactimon will surely run away. We have to disguise you a little. Maybe making you look like a bad dragon instead of a badass dragon," Tactimon said.

"You just add ass to bad," Dorbickmon replied.

"IT'S NOT ME WHO CHOOSE HOW TO SPELL THOSE WORDS!" Tactimon yelled.

"Guess they know we are here," Dorbickmon replied.

 **Bang!**

Dorbickmon was on his knee with his hands over his stomach and grunted, "Argh! What was that?!"

"You got what you deserve. That is enough now. I need to disguise you. We need some make-up and also to take out that cape and that pouch," Tactimon said.

Dorbickmon stood up and replied with a murderous voice, "Never taking out that cape or that pouch,"

"You need to take out a least the cape and hide the pouch for now then," Tactimon tried to negotiate.

Dorbickmon clenched his fist and turned back from Tactimon, "I won't do any of those things. Put some make-up on me, they won't think it's me because I never wore make-up."

"Let's try that then," Tactimon said taking a make-up kit out of his cape.

"Why do you have that on you?" Dorbickmon asked curiously.

"You don't want to know. Anyway, get ready," Tactimon said as he opened it.

"I'm not going to like this at all," Dorbickmon said sighting.

* * *

Tactimon walked in the city with Dorbickmon who grunted.

"Don't be so grumpy. No one will recognise you," Tactimon said.

"You think so. I look like a female human wearing make-up for a date," Dorbickmon replied.

"You cannot see yourself Dorbickmon, but it isn't female human make-up," Tactimon replied before adding, "Although I had been tempted to do it."

Dorbickmon had a few more scars painted on his face, jaw and one ugly one on his chest that seemed vulnerable. His face was also darkened and seemed like he would kill anyone who slightly pissed him off. He looked at Tactimon and asked, "Is there something you are hiding?"

"Hum-Nope," Tactimon replied. He repeated, "Nope. Keep moving now you grumpy grandpa dragon."

Smoke came out of Dorbickmon nostrils.

They walked in the city; it was in a bad state. The walls of the houses were gray, cracked and a few had holes in them. They felt like danger was everywhere around them and kept their guard up in case of an attack.

The digimons around them were ignoring the two new comers.

"This is...surprisingly working," Dorbickmon commented.

"I had to go double on the make-up since you didn't want to take off that cape. At least, you hid the pouch," Tactimon replied.

They continued walking deeper in the village when they saw to their right a fight between two digimons, surrounded by other digimons cheering them up.

"Two Devidramons fighting to the death I presume," Dorbickmon whispered.

One of them pierced the stomach of the other Devidramon.

Tactimon turned toward Dorbickmon and replied, "Yes."

They kept moving forward until they reached a building without any name on it.

Dorbickmon smelt something familiar in there and asked, "It's a nameless bar?"

"Yes. It's the place where someone can recruit a few bad digimons for any evil intentions," Tactimon replied. He walked at the entrance when he noticed that he was at the door alone. He turned around and looked at the crimson dragon.

"Weren't you supposed to come with me now?" Tactimon asked.

"Yes, but I have a doubt in my mind Tactimon. I was wondering if you weren't my target after all, leading me into a trap like many mercenaries before. Because you seem to know a lot about this place and where to find those who could be recruited," Dorbickmon replied.

Tactimon looked at Dorbickmon and opened the door, giving a sign with his head to come inside.

Dorbickmon lightly smiled at the absence of answer and walked inside, showing his back to Tactimon who followed behind him.

Inside the bar, it was just like any bars that Dorbickmon was familiar with. Even if the alcohol was tempting, he resisted it without any trouble as he focused his mind on his mission.

Tactimon pointed to the left and the dragon nodded, going to the right. They searched around the bar for the target, but they found nothing yet.

Dorbickmon climbed at the second floor and listened to the whispering. He heard nothing important around him, showing him that Tactimon wasn't there after all. _I think I'm doing all of this for nothing. Thanks DarkKnightmon for wasting my precious time at searching for a Tactimon that isn't even here._

He sighted and climbed down the stairs and walked toward the exit. He heard Tactimon following him and whispering, "I was so sure he was here."

"I was hoping for it, but it doesn't seem like-"

The door opened and another Tactimon walked inside the bar. This one had a scar on his mask. Dorbickmon also could see bloodlust in the eyes of that Tactimon compare to the other one.

That Tactimon stopped walking as he saw them and put his hand on the handle of his sword.

"Guess we arrive sooner," The good Tactimon said.

"I see you've come after my head," the evil Tactimon chuckled, "How long will you continue until you give up? I killed anyone after me you know."

Dorbickmon sniffed at that remark and replied, "I can say that I arrest every target I was sent too. I heard what you said way too many times. You are just another target for me."

The evil Tactimon chuckled and replied, "I guess it is true Dorbickmon. What's up with all those scars?"

"You can't live without battle scars. Those are the proof that you are a survivor," Dorbickmon replied.

"Can't say the same," the good Tactimon replied, secretly glad that the evil Tactimon thought they were real scars.

"Anyway, talk is over," the evil Tactimon said as he drew his Jatetsufūjin-maru and pointed the black blade at Dorbickmon core, hidden in his chest, "I feel like killing today."

"This will be your last day Tactimon. Enjoy your final fight," the Crimson dragon replied before drawing his fire sword out of his mouth.

"Once you are dead, I won't be a target for mercenaries and I will be able to live in peace," the good Tactimon said drawing his white sword.

"You'll be the first one I'll feel slightly guilty once I killed you," the evil Tactimon said.

"Doesn't seem like he got reinforcement," the good Tactimon whispered.

"True. I didn't have time," the evil Tactimon replied.

"You sure are whispering loudly," Dorbickmon commented before charging first.

The swords collided when the evil Tactimon blocked the attack. He spun to the left and tried slashing Dorbickmon flank, but the good Tactimon blocked it with his sword.

Dorbickmon jumped in the air and charged his chest canon while the two Tactimon's were fighting. They were on equal speed as they could see the attack coming and blocking it, but the evil Tactimon was strong when each time his Jatetsufūjin-maru hit the other sword, it forced the good Tactimon to lightly lose his balance and took a step backward. Dorbickmon fired with his canon when the good Tactimon was away from the other one. The good Tactimon called some light on his blade and threw it at the other Tactimon who blocked it with his sword.

The bad Tactimon saw his shadow expanding and looked in the air. He saw the fire blast coming at him and dodged it at the last second. He charged his Jatetsufūjin-maru of dark energy and slashed it at the good Tactimon who blocked it with his katana.

The good Tactimon grunted painfully as the energy pushed him backward. He only had time to say, "Bad move," before the dark energy blasted him backward and he crashed in a house that collapsed on him.

"One temporary down, one to kill," the evil Tactimon said turning his gaze toward Dorbickmon.

"I am ready for you," Dorbickmon said. His eyes scanned around him and saw that no digimon was outside the houses that seemed close and barricaded. _I won't hit anyone involved at least._ He thought.

"Dorbickmon. You are a powerful warrior with an attitude that is interesting. I was wondering why you are fighting to arrest me? You are clearly not a dragon who worried a lot about what digimons are thinking about you. You also let out a dark vibe right now, as you seemed to always do."

Dorbickmon grunted and replied, "Those are true, in a way."

"You're core isn't one of light Dorbickmon. I clearly feel the darkness radiating inside of you. I actually like you a little. So maybe you should join me?" the evil Tactimon proposed as he lowered his blade.

Dorbickmon was taken aback by the suggestion. He lowered his head and seriously thought about the proposition. _What he said is true. I have a core made of darkness. What I'm doing isn't my nature, but I'm embracing it._ He blinked and looked at his pouch when he heard a voice of the past.

 **...But I'm your friend.**

It was a warmed voice that warmed the core of the crimson dragon, but also cracked the core at the same time. He raised his head and replied, "He would never accept it!"

He raised his hands and the ground started trembling as the structure of the ground modified to the will of the dragon. A hole was created and they both felt in it. They looked at each other's eyes, their face floating with the little winds that joined them in the ground.

"So be it Dorbickmon. Time for you to die!" the evil Tactimon shouted.

They charged forward and the swordfight continued. Dorbickmon blocked every attack coming from the evil Tactimon and resist the strength he possessed. He suddenly ducked under the blade and spun around himself before kicked the left knee of the dark samurai.

The evil Tactimon felt on the ground and used his right hand to jump over Dorbickmon before the fire sword decapitated him. He then hit the back of the dragon's head.

Dorbickmon grunted painfully as he turned around and blocked the sword at an inch away from his snout.

"You are indeed powerful Dorbickmon and also fast," the evil Tactimon replied. He then shouted, "But it won't be enough!"

He forced Dorbickmon to drop his sword on a wall, far away from the dragon grasp before giving a powerful kick right on the dragon's stomach.

"Guah!" Dorbickmon shouted as he dropped forward before the evil Tactimon knee his forehead, throwing him in the air before falling on the ground.

The evil Tactimon smirked as he charged forward and tried to finish Dorbickmon, but the dragon blocked the blade at the last second, an inch away from his left eye and tried to resist the strength of the dark samurai. "It's over Dorbickmon. Your life is coming to an end."

Dorbickmon lightly smiled at the thought of his demise. He looked in the bloodthirsty eyes of the other Tactimon and said, "Maybe, after so long, it's finally my turn."

* * *

AC: This is the end of the third part of mission 1. One more part before moving to the second mission.

I hope you enjoy the first part of the fight.


	5. Mission 1: Assassination Final Part

**Mission 1: Assassination Final part**

Dorbickmon lightly smiled at the thought of his demise. He looked in the bloodthirsty eyes of the other Tactimon and said, "Maybe, after so long, it's finally my turn," as the blade of the evil Tactimon moved close to his left eye.

"Satisfied with your fate hum," the evil Tactimon said.

"I am not afraid of death," Dorbickmon replied as the blade moved until it was almost touching his left eye.

"Have a nice dead," the evil Tactimon said.

Dorbickmon was ready to embrace his death when a flash appeared in his mind and one word echoed, **Live.**

 _DarkKnightmon._ Dorbickmon thought when he remembered what he told him. _I cannot abandon him! Not until his friend come out of her coma._ He then pushed the blade away from his left eye.

"What?!" the evil Tactimon shouted.

"I remember," Dorbickmon said as he slowly pushed the blade away, blood dropping on his forehead when the blade lightly slid and cut the palm of his hands, "I cannot die now!"

He kicked the chest of the evil Tactimon and threw him away.

Dorbickmon stood up and watched the samurai who was ready to kill him.

"You found the will to live again or...Are you too scare of death?" the evil Tactimon grumbled as he walked closer to Tactimon.

Dorbickmon looked at his sword and realised he couldn't take it in time. He watched the samurai and clenched his fist, "I will defeat you."

"You have no chance without your sword Dorbickmon."

"But I have mine!" The good Tactimon shouted with his katana ready to strike.

He felt in the hole and slashed the arm Tactimon used to hold his sword. The blade felt in the ground while the right hand of the samurai turned into data.

"It's over!" Dorbickmon shouted as he charged at the evil Tactimon. He readied his claw and pierced the chest of the evil samurai. He took out the black core composed of binary number, which was covered with blood.

"That...was a good...f-fight," the evil Tactimon replied.

Dorbickmon pulled the core out of the chest and the evil Tactimon turned into dust, leaved the good Tactimon and Dorbickmon alive.

"You did it," the good Tactimon said.

"Y-yeah," Dorbickmon replied falling on his butt, "I was about to give up...I want to give up, but I'm too...weak for that."

Tactimon chuckled, which made the crimson dragon grunted furiously, "Dorbickmon. You stopped a dangerous criminal and you fought for your survival. You are strong to refuse to give up dying. I know what I'm talking about by the way."

"Think what you want. I need to bring this and end my contract," Dorbickmon said putting it in his cape, "What are you going to do now? The bounty will only end once I brought it up to the city."

Tactimon put his fingers on his chin and thought about it before replying, "I will accompany you. I have nowhere to go and once I'm in the city, I think I'll find a job. Don't know what, I'll find out eventually."

Dorbickmon grumbled quietly, but said nothing about it. He walked away from the village and stopped when he looked around.

"Euh...Which way is back to the Village?" Dorbickmon asked before chuckling nervously.

Tactimon sighted and replied, "Follow me."

* * *

Dorbickmon and Tactimon were in a Trailmon at the direction of the Citadel of Light. They watched each other's without saying anything until Dorbickmon took his bottle of bear out of his cape and drank it. Once it was empty, he sighted and put it back in his cape.

"That was a close one Dorbickmon. I was sure you were dead," Tactimon finally said.

"Well I'm not," Dorbickmon replied before lightly belching.

"Pork," Tactimon grumbled quietly.

"Asshole," Dorbickmon replied as he showed his middle finger.

Tactimon showed his two middle fingers. They stopped after this and lightly chuckled at their stupidity before saying nothing. After a while, Dorbickmon watched Tactimon frowned when a thought appeared in his mind.

"Tactimon, when you said you were coming to the city for a job, are we talking about a legal job or something I should capture you for?" Dorbickmon asked.

Tactimon put his fingers on his jaw and thought about it, "Let's see about it. Welllllllllll...Hum...I...How know?" he said as he raised his shoulders, "It will depend on my job. A dark digimon has a limited choice in a city ruled by light digimon. It is the Citadel of Light," he said with his yellow eyes smirking toward the dragon.

Dorbickmon chest cannon lightly lighten and replied, "I shouldn't take the risk."

Tactimon gasped and waved his arms, "I was just joking Dorbickmon! No need to fire at me!" he sighted relief when the chest cannon of the dragon stopped shining, "We can't have any humor with you. Geez, you must be a great party killer."

"I am known for that," Dorbickmon replied with a smirk before seriously said, "When it comes to anything illegal or dangerous for civilian, I always take it seriously Tactimon."

Tactimon nodded before saying, "That is wise. Do not worry thought; I do not intent to become a criminal. I am smart and I have some chance to have a decent job, now that my name will be clean."

Dorbickmon lightly smiled and added, "I'll make sure they know you helped me arresting that dangerous criminal," he looked at Tactimon who nodded.

"This will help me a lot," Tactimon replied. He looked at the pouch around the neck of the dragon and asked, "I know that this question will piss you off, but...why are you holding this pouch so previously?" Tactimon asked.

Dorbickmon grabbed his pouch and said nothing. He grunted quietly before glaring at Tactimon, "None of your business Tactimon."

"I guess I'll never know a thing about you," the samurai sighted before lowering his head.

"It's better that way," Dorbickmon replied.

Tactimon raised his head and replied, "Somehow...I know you are telling the true."

"-We are now close to our final destination,-" Trailmon told the passengers.

Dorbickmon and Tactimon were quiet and waited until they reached their destination.

* * *

Dorbickmon and Tactimon walked outside the Trailmon and observed the Citadel of Light from their spot.

"It's not as shining as it was since that time," Dorbickmon commented.

"You are talking about the Plague War right?" Tactimon asked.

"Yes. Look at it now, it is only a shadow of itself, just like the Citadel of Darkness," Dorbickmon commented.

The citadel was made of gold. Everything around them was reflecting the light, but it was also covered with rust and some parts were blackened. The Citadel had some part in ruined, where nothing remained, but despair and residual data.

"We are really close of the Southern sector," Tactimon commented a little nervously.

"Nervous about the stories coming out?" Dorbickmon asked seriously.

"Yes," Tactimon replied.

"Yeah. The residual data are the remaining of digimons that aren't aware of their death and haven't been defragmented yet to be reborn. We can hear their voice when the light shined the most. We are only safe from them during the night," Dorbickmon explained.

Tactimon sighted and replied, "Thankfully, I enjoy the night more than the day. I am a digimon of darkness after all."

"Lucky for you," Dorbickmon replied. He looked at the highest building made of gold, "I have to give the core to the interested."

Tactimon nodded and lightly kicked Dorbickmon leg, "This is good-bye. It was nice knowing you."

Dorbickmon grumbled before lightly smiling, "Right. I think it's adios. I won't stay here for long. Once I finish my business at the palace of light, I'm gone."

"What if I want to talk to you one day? I didn't really meet any digimon willing to talk to me for more than ten seconds until you," Tactimon replied.

"Then go to the dark zone. I'm sure the god of darkness won't mind having you," Dorbickmon replied.

Tactimon turned around and walked away, "Millenniumon is a little too much intense for me. Light digimon are calmer and focused more with their mind. See ya."

Tactimon disappeared from the sight of the crimson dragon. Dorbickmon nodded and walked at the direction of the palace.

* * *

Dorbickmon didn't have any trouble entering in the palace. He frowned as the light was lightly too intense for his eyes. He moved his left arms forward to block the light until he received a pair of sunglasses from a Knightmon. He then walked inside until he reached the giant diamond door. He looked at his reflection and grabbed the fat of his stomach.

"Congratulation DarkKnightmon, you managed to lightly make me insecure about my weight. Bastard," he grunted. He heard the door slowly opening. He crossed his arms and said, "Just like elevator. Slow as hell, but at least we don't have the boring music."

The door was fully opened and the crimson dragon walked inside. He reached a door that was covered with light. It was so bright that Dorbickmon was blinded, even with the sunglasses. It wasn't a painful light, but it was a warming one, that left Dorbickmon cold. He stopped walking and waited for anyone to speak.

"You are faster than I've anticipated Dorbickmon," a voice spoke in the light.

"Who are you?" Dorbickmon asked.

"I am the central," he replied.

Dorbickmon knew it was one of the most important digimon of light. He said nothing and waited for him to speak first.

"Did you bring the dark core of Tactimon?" he asked the dragon.

"Yes," Dorbickmon replied as he put his hand in his cape and took out the core in question. He raised his hand and felt the dark core disappearing, "I have the help of the other Tactimon you warn about."

"Good. The core will be sent in the container and never reborn for ten thousand years. His judgement had already been given during his trial when he escaped," the holy digimon replied.

"The Tactimon that helped me is currently in the Citadel and try to obtain a job. It will be nice to help him getting a job," Dorbickmon told the digimon.

"It shall be done with a portion of the payment."

Dorbickmon nodded and said, "Speaking of payment, how are we proceeding with it?"

"It has already been transferred to your account Dorbickmon."

"Then I shall make my leave," Dorbickmon was about to turn around when he felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"Wait Dorbickmon. We have another mission for you."

"Find some-"

"We can't. It's an urgent and maximum security mission and you are the only one we can trust to accomplish it," the other digimon calmly explained.

Dorbickmon said nothing and closed his eyes. He eventually sighted before saying, "I cannot accomplish another mission right now."

"Why is that?"

"I am tired and dirty. I have been chasing that Tactimon all day," Dorbickmon answered before sighting, "I am not interested to hear anything else about the mission right now."

"It is not that urgent to force you right now. Come back tomorrow and I'll tell you what the mission is."

"Understood," Dorbickmon said turning around. He almost reached the exit when he hit the wall, "Dammit. I can't see shit through this light."

"Two steps to the left and you'll be in front of the door."

"Thanks," Dorbickmon replied. He took two steps to the left and walked outside the room.

Mission 1 is over.

Next one will be: Mission 2: Escort part 1.

It is a longer mission than the first one since it will develop Dorbickmon and deepen him.


	6. Mission 2: Escort part 1

**Mission 2: Escort part 1**

Dorbickmon sat on a chair as he loudly drank a bottle of beer he paid with the bytes he obtained with his assassination mission. On a table, lied two more empty bottles of beer. He continued until he emptied the bottle and belched the air in his stomach. He put his hand over his mouth and grumbled an excuse before putting the bottle with the two others. He looked at the clock and saw it was soon time to meet the digimon for his other possible mission.

He looked at his surrounding; it was a small room he obtained in a motel. It had a chamber, a very small kitchen for one digimon, which he was occupying right now and a bathroom. Everything was made of gold and light. If it wasn't, it wouldn't have been the Citadel Of Light.

The crimson dragon sighted as he stood up and said, "I guess I have to be presentable."

He walked in the bathroom and did a fast cleaning. He opened the sink and splashed his face with water. He then brushed his fang and eliminated his beer breath.

"I think that will be enough, if I'm too clean, they'll think I'm on a date," Dorbickmon commented.

He walked outside the motel and entered in the Palace. He put the sunglasses and entered in the room, ready to hear about his mission.

Once he entered into the room, he noticed the lack of light in there. It was a white room without anything else. He couldn't see the digimon he talked last day, but there was two Knightmons guarding another door at the end of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Dorbickmon asked, looking around carefully.

"-Calm down,-" a voice said. A hologram appeared in front of Dorbickmon, but it was written: Image Unavailable. "-I am sorry we cannot meet in person. I have been called to a meeting with the others and I'm on my way there.-"

"Yeah," Dorbickmon whispered.

"-Heard your sarcasm,-" the digimon replied toward him.

Dorbickmon coughed lightly and grunted, "Sorry."

"-It is time to tell you about your mission Dorbickmon. This one is vital,-" the hologram said.

"What is the mission?" Dorbickmon asked quietly.

"-The mission is simple, yet very complicated.-"

The two Knightmon walked away from the door and it opened. Another Knightmon walked in with his two hands forward. He stopped in front of Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon eyes widened as he saw what was on the hands of the Knightmon. His breathing was slow, long and loud.

On the hand of Knightmon was a young girl with Caucasian girl with long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a blue T-shirt and a brown short.

"-Your mission will be to escort this human to the Fortress of Destiny.-"

"The fortress...You- You mean this human is a Chosen Child!" Dorbickmon shouted as he looked at the screen of the hologram. He clenched his fist and grunted loudly.

"-Dorbickmon. Calm down. You must bring the Chosen Child to the fortress where her destined partner awaits her.-"

"B- Why is she...you are a she right?" Dorbickmon asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good to know I cannot always see the difference between the genders your kind," Dorbickmon replied.

"Dorbickmon. You will be extremely rewarded for escorting her. She must go there because the Plague will eventually reappear to the Digital world."

Dorbickmon gasped loudly before whispered, "T-the P-plague. It's coming back. All of this," he put his hand on his chest, "All of this for nothing."

"You must protect her as you bring her there."

"No," the Crimson dragon replied.

"What did you say?"

"I said no," Dorbickmon repeated.

"B-"

"I WON'T ESCORT A CHOSEN CHILD! DO IT YOURSELF!" Dorbickmon yelled with everything he had in his lungs.

"-Dorbickmon. You have no choice, but to accept it. It is forbidden to refuse this mission.-"

"You can go and fu-"

"Dorbickmon! You of all Digimon know the importance of a Chosen Child! You cannot refuse this mission because her life is in your hands! No one else except those three Knightmons, you and I are aware of her. This is for her safety!"

Dorbickmon said nothing; he looked at the ground as his rage remained in his core. _It was all, but a trap! The first mission was to lure me here! I'm sure of it! I could have brought the core everywhere and he would obtain it. I let the bytes get over me! I now have to escort a Chosen Child. He didn't say it, but he will not hesitate to kill me if I refuse...I shouldn't mind that, but...DarkKnightmon still need my support._ "You win...Dastard."

"-Dastard?-"

"You didn't have the guts to say that in front of me," Dorbickmon grunted.

"-I should watch your words if I was you Dorbickmon. I should also recommend you to use your head. Remember that you were the one who wanted to receive the mission tomorrow.-"

Dorbickmon didn't reply and crossed his arms. He puffed as he realised it was the case, "You aren't a dastard then."

"-Dorbickmon. I'm sorry to force it upon you.-"

Dorbickmon rolled his eyes and said nothing, _Yeah. I so believe you,_ he sarcastically thought.

"-If it was possible, I would have called another chosen child to escort her, but the situation...doesn't allow us to do that anymore.-"

That got the grumpy dragon curious as he looked at the hologram, "What situation?"

"-The Fortress of Destiny is a place where the Chosen Children of light are assembled, but a lot of dark digimons wants the extermination of the Chosen of the light. So the fortress is besieged with now.-"

"How can that help me?" Dorbickmon asked.

"-You've accomplished some missions for the light and darkness digimons as a mercenary, so you might be able to pass the dark digimons and entered in the fortress and bring her safely.-"

Dorbickmon sighted. _It makes sense now why it's about me. Wait a minute..._ "Are the dark digimons doing this under Millenniumon's command?"

"-No. His powers are great, but not absolute, just like Yggdrasil for the light digimons. This is a faction that leaded against him. As you can guess, Millenniumon is extremely enraged by it and is busy trying to exterminate them.-"

"Fine. The reward better be a Gigabyte minimal," Dorbickmon said, looking at the girl saying nothing during all the interaction, "Is she the quiet type?"

"Not really," Knightmon replied.

"A normal girl then," Dorbickmon said raising his hands, "The obnoxious one."

The girl glared at him, but said nothing. The Knightmon holding her whistled nervously and turned his head toward the door behind him.

"-I'm actually glad now to be away. I'll let you escort her. Please try to avoid using the Trailmon when you are halfway of your destination. It is dangerous.-"

The hologram disappeared and Knightmon presented her. Dorbickmon sighted, accepting his fate as he took the girl in his palm and raised her toward the level of his eyes. From the glance of his eyes, he saw the Knightmons running outside as fast as they could. He looked at the girl and noticed she was glaring at him and seemed ready to destroy him.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," Dorbickmon commented, "This is why I hate escort mission."

He didn't realised she was that close to him until she punched his left eye right on the iris. Dorbickmon grunted in annoyance as the pain awoke in him. He moved her away from him before yelling, "What's wrong with you bitch?"

"Obnoxious! You think I'm that without even knowing me you big fat jerk!" she screamed at him.

"That's all what you female humans are! I saw ten of your kind and they were all obnoxious in their own way!" Dorbickmon yelled back at her before adding, "Except you have flat chest."

She crossed her arms and grumbled, "I'm still a child."

Dorbickmon smelled her and replied, "Not really. Smell like you are ready for making babies."

She punched the palm of the Crimson dragon, but she saw him grinning at him.

"Punching my scales isn't good for you. It's like punching a wall," Dorbickmon said with his grin turning bigger.

"That means you aren't really smart," she countered.

Dorbickmon gasped when he heard that. He clenched his hand, which wasn't holding the girl and moved it closer to her, "You don't realise how much I want to turn you into pancakes girl. I am smart, or I would have been dead already. I'm also cold hearted; I kill my enemies without mercy and if it is a friend who betrays me, the same as out past will be immediately forgotten."

The girl said nothing. She simply sighted, choosing to remain quiet.

"Smart girl," Dorbickmon commented.

"Dump dragon," the girl quietly replied.

Dorbickmon heard it, but said nothing about it.

"-Now that you've calmed down. You should use the secret exit.-" The digimon said with the sound only.

The middle of the ground opened and stairs guided in the ground. Compare to the rest of the Citadel, it was a place where darkness was culminating.

"Why is it dark there?" the girl asked.

Dorbickmon looked at the girl and replied, slightly annoyed, "The underground of the Citadel of Light is its shadow. Light creates shadow."

She nodded.

Dorbickmon climbed down the stairs and reached the underground. It was a dark cavern where their vision was limited. Dorbickmon raised his other hand and summoned a fireball that illuminated their way.

"What is your name girl?" Dorbickmon asked as he looked toward her.

Her shoulder jumped, surprised when she heard him asking a question, "Melody."

"Melody...Easy to remember. I have...one last question that really got me curious," Dorbickmon started. He looked around him as if there was something waiting to ambush them before saying, "I know that all chosen children usually appeared at the Fortress of Destiny when they come to the Digital world, but you are at the Citadel of Light without your partner. What happened?"

Melody sighted as she put her hand on her forehead, "I don't really remember. It came too fast when it happened. I just know that when I came here, something happened."

"Understandable," Dorbickmon replied as he turned to the left.

Melody looked at the pouch around the neck of the dragon and asked, "What's in the pouch?"

Dorbickmon let out a loud ground and replied aggressively, "Being Obnoxious already. Listen to me Melody and listen well," he put his thumb near the chest of the girl and said, "Here's some ground rules for you to follow. It's risky to not follow them. First rule; **never** ask a question about my pouch or what it contains. I don't want and will never talk about it. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Melody replied, knowing it wasn't the time to argue, especially with his predatory glare.

"Second rule, do not ask me to go anywhere except the destination of my mission. I won't accept anything else. Third rule, do as I say. It's for your safety. Final rule, do not piss me off," he grunted.

"That's a general rule," Melody countered.

Dorbickmon grunted loudly and showed his sharp fang before saying, "When I grunt like that, that means that you should shut up. Understood?"

She nodded and sighted.

"Except for that...I don't mind talking, just don't be obnoxious," Dorbickmon said as his lips lightly rose.

Melody said nothing when she saw the dragon lightly smiling toward her. She lightly smiled when the danger was gone, for now, "I won't."

"Good. We still have a long way to walk," Dorbickmon replied.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the first part.

Second part will be ready for another time.


	7. Mission 2: Escort part 2

**Mission 2: Escort part 2**

Dorbickmon had enough to let his hand forward in the air and eventually put Melody on his shoulder. He turned his head toward her and said, "Hang on. I don't want you to fall."

Melody nodded, but noticed he couldn't see her with his jaw on the way, "I won't," she said before putting her hand on the shoulder horn of the crimson dragon.

"Good," Dorbickmon replied with a smile.

He continued walking for a while. It was a long walk in the underground. The fire in the palm of the dragon was their only source of light.

"Dorbickmon?" Melody started.

"What is it?"

"Knightmon told me you were a mercenary. I was wondering...well," she hesitated to ask the question.

"Wondering what? How did I end up to be the best mercenary of the Digital world?" Dorbickmon asked with a small smirk.

"You obviously aren't the best," Melody replied with a small smile.

The flame on Dorbickmon palm expanded for a second before returning to his normal size before he yelled, "What do you mean obviously?"

"Those who said they are the best aren't. It's something someone who isn't the strongest would say."

"S-shut up!" Dorbickmon said as his face turned redder.

Melody giggled and said, "But you are strong if they asked you to do this. I'm sorry for dragging you into this."

Dorbickmon looked at her and sighted, "It's not your fault. You weren't the one coming to me and ordering me to do this Melody. So do not feel guilty about it. You can be guilty about being obnoxious thought," he added with a smirk.

He felt her punching his side of his throat, but no pain at all. He chuckled when he saw they reached a dead end.

"We reach the end," Dorbickmon raised his head and saw nothing. He smirked when he put his hand on the ceiling and pushed. A loud rusty metallic sound resonated as an exit opened. The light of the outside world shined through the hole, "They hid this exit pretty well," he jumped in the air and once he was out, he closed the exit and looked around. He was outside the Citadel, "Let's find a Trailmon and do half of our journey that way. I'll be able to sit on my ass and not worry about digimons attacking us."

"Is the fortress far away?" she asked curiously.

Dorbickmon grumbled and replied, "Five days from here if we travel all the way in Trailmon. It will take longer to reach our destination since we also travel on foot."

"Alright," she said quietly as she sighted.

He looked at her and said, "Do not worry. You aren't alone and no one will hurt you," he didn't hear Melody reply. He said, "As for how I became a mercenary, I don't want to talk about it. I've accomplish a lot of missions for the light and the darkness."

"You were helping the evil digimons?" she asked.

Dorbickmon chuckled, "If you think darkness digimons are all evil, then you are a racist girl Melody. I am a digimon with a black core. Not really a darkness digimon, but I have a few links to their origin."

"How is it then?" Melody asked.

"Light and darkness are opposite force Melody. They represent two sides of a coin. The light represents the order, the revelation and the true while the darkness represents the chaos, the secrets and the lies," Dorbickmon explained.

"They seemed evil if they are being who lies a lot," Melody commented.

Dorbickmon laughed and replied, "Lying isn't always bad, just like keeping secrets. Lying could be used to save a life Melody. Secrets are sometimes better, just like how Millenniumon is governing. He hides a lot of secrets, but all of them are for good reasons. Millenniumon never lies, so secrets are his weapons. I should give you some info about him; you'll have some advance as a Chosen child."

"Great, studying," Melody commented sarcastically.

"It will help you live when you meet him," Dorbickmon replied with a small smile, "First thing to know. He is a digimon who doesn't like any comments about him. He is calm, but could easily explode when angered. The second thing to know is that he doesn't like when anyone questioned his decisions. Third one, he knows how to keep a party alive for an entire night. Fourth one, he is extremely tolerant to alcohol. Lastly, never even think to hurt his Chosen Child. He loves and adores him. If you hurt his partner, Millenniumon will chase you, wherever you are until you are in his torture room and makes some stuff I don't want to think about or I'll throw out," he told her.

"I shouldn't...annoy him then," Melody said shaking on his shoulder.

"Do not worry too much Melody. You just have to do as he said. As a human, you won't really face his wrath," he replied.

Dorbickmon continued marching. The wind blew on their face. Melody closed her eyes and let the wind flew her hair and blew on her face with a smile.

"Do you miss your home?" Dorbickmon asked the girl. He added, "I don't see you feeling homesick or saying that would prefer to find a way home."

Melody looked at Dorbickmon and said nothing. She then made some noise with her throat and her tongue before answering, "Not really. I don't miss my world."

"Why?" Dorbickmon asked.

"I cannot really call it my home. I..." she lowered her head and said nothing, "It's not of your business."

Dorbickmon puffed, but said nothing to protest. He did the same thing.

They continued their journey until they eventually reached their destination. There was a Train Station. There wasn't a lot of Digimons that took the Trailmon that wanted to go toward the direction of the Fortress of Destiny.

Melody looked at the crimson dragon and wondered why he wasn't going there, "Dorbickmon. Why aren't we going now?"

He didn't reply.

"Dorbickm-"

"I'm thinking. We cannot enter in the Trailmon with you on my shoulder. We cannot take the risk that anyone sees you. For your safety, I need to find a plan...Oh! I know. Melody. You will have to hide into my cape. I have a few free pocket in there you could hide. Once we are inside the Trailmon, I'll get you out of there and we'll be able to roll our way to the fortress."

She said nothing for a few seconds as she looked at the cape, "You're cape look dirty. Did you clean it?"

"Of course I clean it. Last time was...Well...Hum...Two weeks ago," Dorbickmon replied.

Melody stuck out her tongue and replied, "Gross."

"Get use to this. You won't be able to take a bath or a shower for a week at best," Dorbickmon said nonchalantly.

She said nothing, but she saw the palm of Dorbickmon coming near her, "Fine," she climbed on the palm. She was moved at the direction of a pocket. She climbed in it and said, "It stinks in there!"

"Sorry, but you have to get use to this. Anyway, don't whine or say anything until I give you the signal or pick you up Melody," Dorbickmon replied.

"Hurry up. I might die," Melody replied.

Dorbickmon chuckled after he heard that before walking at the direction of the train station, making sure his cape wasn't moving around too freely or he might hurt her with his back. He reached the Trailmon and walked near a wagon he saw empty.

"Excuse me Trailmon; can I have this wagon for me alone?"

"I'm sorry, but you cannot obtain one for you alone. Even if there is only 10 digimons, I cannot accept it," Trailmon replied, "I am not making profit with my job right now because of this damn assault at the Fortress of Destiny."

"I'll give you 150 000 bytes for it," Dorbickmon replied.

The Trailmon suddenly let out a loud screech while smoke came out of his circuit: "150 000 bytes! That's generous! You can have the wagon for yourself! Anything else!"

"One thing. I just want no one to come in the wagon. It's VIP and the VIP is me," Dorbickmon said putting his claw on his chest armor and grinning.

"Okay! All aboard!" Trailmon shouted.

Dorbickmon walked inside and sat on his chair, making himself comfortable. He looked at his cape and took out Melody out of there. He put her on the couch by his side.

"And done," Dorbickmon said with a smile.

Melody coughed as she replied, "It was horrible. I never thought it could stink. At least, I wasn't there for long. You really should clean it more often."

"Count yourself lucky I clean the cape after I throw up. There's no vomit on this cape," Dorbickmon replied with a very serious voice.

Melody stuck out her tongue and commented, "You are even grosser than I thought."

Dorbickmon chuckled as he put his hands on his back and stretched his body, "I'm one of the less gross digimon of this world."

Melody looked at the giant crimson dragon with a traumatize face. She said nothing while Dorbickmon burst out as he laughed loudly. She grunted at him and shouted, "Not funny!"

"It is! You should have looked at your face!" Dorbickmon kept laughing.

"-Hello dear passenger! This is Trailmon and we are departing right now!-" he said with a cheerful voice.

"Hang on," Dorbickmon said as he slowly calmed down.

They felt the movement of Trailmon as he started rolling forward. They watched the horizon moving away.

"You're journey begin Melody," Dorbickmon said with a smile.

"True," she said. She sat down with a smile and said, "I must be important if you are here to protect me right?"

"Hum?" Dorbickmon said curiously.

"Is a Chosen Child that important?"

"Of course. The balance of the Digital world rest in your hand. You are extremely vital for the world," Dorbickmon replied.

The night started to come at the horizon as the sun slowly disappeared.

"Melody. Why are you asking this?" Dorbickmon asked as he looked toward her. He then turned his head away and said, "Forget about it. I never asked it okay?"

"Right," she agreed. She looked at her feet before looking at Dorbickmon and asking, "Dorbickmon...Do you think I'm obnoxious?"

Dorbickmon coughed when his saliva entered in the wrong place. He grunted and replied, "Yes...But less than those I know." _For now._

A loud sound resonated and she looked at Dorbickmon, "What's that sound?"

Dorbickmon chuckled and said, "My stomach. I'm hungry. What about you?"

"I'm hungry too," Melody admitted.

"Stay here. I'll be back," Dorbickmon stood up and walked away. He stopped and asked, "Are you vegetarian?"

"No," she replied.

"Good," Dorbickmon said leaving her alone in another wagon.

Melody looked at the ground and saw she was far from the floor, "I cannot go anywhere Dorbickmon. Stupid dragon," she said before giggling. She looked at the door and said, "Not as much of a bastard as I first thought."

She waited for Dorbickmon to return. After a few minutes, he brought a big plate for himself and a small one for Melody. He gave it to her and they ate together. It wasn't long until they finished their meal.

Dorbickmon stretched himself and yawned loudly. He lay down against the couch and looked at the girl, "You should rest. We are never sure if something will go wrong."

Melody nodded and did the same. She lay on the couch, compare to Dorbickmon, she could completely rest down since it was much bigger than her after all.

"Sleep well," Melody said to the dragon as she closed her eyes.

Dorbickmon lightly smiled for a few seconds before his lips lowered to a neutral expression and replied, "You too."

Melody was about to felt asleep when she heard a loud sound. She grumbled lightly as she turned her head toward Dorbickmon and saw the dragon snoring loudly.

"Won't be that easily for me," she commented before closing her eyes again.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the second part.

Hope you like it.


	8. Mission 2: Escort part 3

**Mission 2: Escort part 3**

Dorbickmon opened his eyes and looked through the window of Trailmon. He saw the sun slowly rising at the horizon. He stretched his muscles and lightly grunted when he felt everything aching in his tendon. He looked at the girl and noticed she was deep asleep on the couch.

He lightly smiled and slowly moved his claw toward her cheek, whispering, "Human child are cute when they are asleep," he then realised what he was about to do and moved his hand away from her and quietly stood up. He put his hand on his stomach and felt it grumbled in him, "Time for a breakfast. I'll bring something for her."

He came back a few minutes later and sat back on his couch. He turned toward her and put the plate near her and ate his own breakfast.

He heard the girl grumbled an hour late. He turned toward her and saw the skin under her eyes darker than usual, "Having some trouble to sleep?"

She looked at the crimson dragon and replied, "Good morning you too."

Dorbickmon sighted and said, "Good morning then grumpy girl."

She took her breakfast and replied, "It's not my fault if you snored like a city exploded repeatedly."

Dorbickmon gasped and replied loudly, "I do not snore!"

"Hell yeah! I heard it personally. Did you ever ask anyone if you were snoring?" Melody asked the crimson dragon.

Dorbickmon glared at her and had some flashback in his mind.

"Will you stop snoring Dorbickmon? I can't sleep when there's a Trailmon passing near my ears."

"Dorbickmon. I'm Darkknightmon. I know you are the one snoring! Stop saying that you aren't snoring!"

"Thou! Thou! The snoring Dorbickmon train just stopped snoring!"

He sighted in his mind and glared at the girl, "No one ever comment about it."

Melody gave him a doubtful glare and replied, "You were flashbacking about it. I'm sure of it."

"No way and-" Dorbickmon turned around and grumbled, "I don't snore you obnoxious girl. I have more class than that," Melody rolled her eyes and made the dragon grumbled, "Have some doubt?"

"No. I'm sure of it. You swear, you have anger issue, you are sexist and you claim to have some class," Melody answered the question.

Dorbickmon scratched his belly and replied, "I don't really care about class that much."

Melody watched the dragon and said in her mind, _I thought he would have been defensive._

"What?" Dorbickmon asked.

"Nothing," she replied before finishing her breakfast.

"Good," Dorbickmon said.

The entire day was uneventful. Dorbickmon and Melody had a few verbal fights about the fact that Dorbickmon was snoring, but the dragon was denying it every time she brought it up. When the night came, Dorbickmon was preparing to sleep, when he was interrupted.

"Dorbickmon? What were you before?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before you were a mercenary, what were you? I've been wondering that for a while."

Dorbickmon frowned and replied, "Not of your business girl. That's a forbidden question. My past is my past. You are not in the past, so forget about any answer."

Melody sighted and watched the window. She could only see the sky. She noticed it was starting to get cloudy.

Dorbickmon also looked outside and said, "It's going to get rainy today. It is normal after all. We are currently in the Green field and the rainy season is about to start. The good news is that we will climb off Trailmon away of the green field."

"What is our destination?" Melody asked.

"The entrance of the Beast province of the Light Kingdom," Dorbickmon replied. He then scratched the back of his head and said, "Then we will head north toward the neutral zone."

"Neutral zone?" Melody asked.

"The Fortress of Destiny is located in the neutral zone. It is a place where no province has control. There are a few towns around the fortress because the neutral zone is a sector where all types of digimons lived together," Dorbickmon explained with a small smile.

"Who lives in the Green field?" Melody asked.

"Plant digimon," Dorbickmon explained. He yawned and grumbled, "It's getting late. You need to sleep Melody," Dorbickmon closed his eyes and slowly felt asleep, he opened his eyes and added, "I don't snore."

"You are totally snoring Dorbickmon. There is no use to deny it," Melody replied.

Dorbickmon grumbled something she didn't understand and the dragon started snoring loudly again.

Melody sighted and replied, "He is so snoring right now," she lay on the couch and closed her eyes. It took a while, but she managed to fall asleep.

* * *

Dorbickmon lay on the ground and grumbled in pain. His left arm was lightly glitching while blood spread on the ground. The scales over his left eye were a cut. It also bled on his eye and obstructed his vision The crimson dragon tried to stand up and put his other hand on his face. He cleaned the blood from his left eye and felt a deep wound over his eye.

"Argh! They are too strong," Dorbickmon said, trying to stand up. He lost his balance and felt on the ground again. He raised his head and saw a black substance coming at him.

"Dorbickmon! Are you alright?" a voice shouted.

Dorbickmon turned to his left and saw DarkKnightmon grabbing the dragon's hand and helped him standing up, "I'm okay."

"You don't look that fine," DarkKnightmon replied. He looked at the black substance and said, "The battle isn't over."

"I know and-No!" Dorbickmon shouted when he said something in the grasp of the black substance.

"This is bad. They got them!" another digimon shouted by their side.

"We have to save them now!" DarkKnightmon yelled.

They charged toward the dark substance when Dorbickmon saw one of them raised higher. Dorbickmon jumped in the air and raised his hand toward one of those he had to rescue, "I'll save you!"

His hand moved closer and was about to rescue him when a loud cracked resonated from the body. Dorbickmon iris expanded and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Dorbickmon woke up on the couch of his train. He raised his hand and yelled, "NOOOOO!"

Melody yelled as she woke up and looked at Dorbickmon.

Dorbickmon was breathing loudly with tears coming out of his eyes, his hand still raised in the air as if he was trying to grab something. His arm trembled for a while before he dropped it by his side.

"You have a nightmare," Melody said.

Dorbickmon realised he had tears on his face and cleaned them up. He looked at her and replied, "Obviously. I don't want to talk about it. If you have any question about it-," Dorbickmon frowned at her and said with all the authority his voice possess, "Keep them in your throat and kill them."

Melody sighted at his remark and avoided eye contact with him as she replied, "Alright."

Dorbickmon sighted and relaxed against the couch. He cleaned his face from the rest of the tear, "I'll go and get-" A loud explosion occurred and cut Dorbickmon.

Melody and Dorbickmon were thrown in the air by the impact.

Trailmon derailed and rolled over a few times before landing on the back. Trailmon grunted painfully while oil came out of his forehead while his flank was blasted by an explosion.

"What...ha-" Trailmon eyes were off, but he wasn't dead.

A digimon walked near the Trailmon and grinned, "Now...Where is my target?" He walked at the direction of the wagons to find what he was looking for.

Melody grunted painfully as she regained her senses. She felt something squishy under her and put her hand on it. She pushed herself up and opened her eyes. She realised she was on soft crimson red scales. She didn't take a long time to realise where she was and raised her head. She was on Dorbickmon belly. She stood up and walked toward the face of Dorbickmon when she saw the dragon opening his eyes.

"Argh," he looked at her and asked, "Are you alright Melody?"

"Yeah. Just a little dizzy," Melody replied before she lost her balance and felt on the soft stomach of the dragon.

"Good. If you didn't felt on my belly, I think you would have been dead right now," Dorbickmon commented with a smirk.

"True," she replied.

Dorbickmon presented his hand and she climbed on it. He put her on his shoulder and said, "We have to be careful, we are surely under attack by bandits."

She nodded while Dorbickmon summoned his fire sword. He walked closer to the wagon door and stood near it. He put his hear against the door and heard nothing, "The coast seemed clear, by I don't like what my instincts are telling me."

"W-what should I do?" Melody asked.

"Don't be obnoxious and do as I said. I don't have to have you in the way. So once I found out what caused trouble. You'll have to hide and don't try to help me. Every time I escorted someone, they always were in the way and caused trouble," Dorbickmon grumbled.

Melody grumbled and said, "I'm not obnoxious."

Dorbickmon lightly smiled and put his hand on the handle and opened the door to the next wagon. He took a glimpse inside before hiding again. He waited a few seconds and sniffed around, "Nothing strange and out of place."

Dorbickmon entered in the next wagon and saw that everything was a wreck. He looked around and listened at anything happening, but he heard nothing.

Melody looked around and felt uneasiness in her heart, "What if the one who attack is after me?"

Dorbickmon looked at her and replied, "I don't think it's the case. No one else saw you in the Trailmon and I'm sure none of the Knightmon said anything about it. It is a bandit attack."

Melody put her hand on her chest and replied, "But if it's the case, then it's my fault."

Dorbickmon sighted and replied, "Such is the weight of a Chosen child Melody. Bear it with you. If you are worried about it, then you are a good person. Even if you are bitchy sometimes."

"Say that again you fat jerk," Melody replied.

"My fat saved your life," Dorbickmon replied as he reached the other door of the wagon, "If it wasn't from it, you would have landed on a wall of muscles and splat on it."

"You're still a jerk," Melody replied.

Dorbickmon chuckled and replied; "Now you are feeling better."

Melody sighted and said, "Anything behind that door?"

Dorbickmon listened and replied, "I hear something."

"Wait. Was there any digimon in this wagon? I see nothing." Melody said as she turned back.

Dorbickmon turned around and looked once again, "No. There wasn't any digimon in this wagon, but they are in the other wagons. Let's go."

He opened the other wagon and sniffed like the other one. He smelled digimons, but there was nothing else. He then smelt something out of place in the wagon. He put his claw on his lips and silently asked Melody to remain quiet.

"No more of them in my way. I'm sure my target is here," a voice said.

Dorbickmon gasped and picked Melody. He looked at her and whispered, "Melody. Hide..." he looked around and found nothing that really hide her well, "...Behind a couch. I'll take care of that. Once we are safe, we'll have no choice, but to continue by foot," he saw Melody opening her mouth, "No question now."

She nodded, "Don't get hurt please."

Dorbickmon lightly smiled. He put her behind a couch and she hid there. Dorbickmon turned around and grabbed his flame sword with his two hands and walked at the direction of the other wagon. _I cannot tell her it was a dark digimon after her. I don't want her to feel guilty about it. Look at me, already kind toward a human and an obnoxious female. What is wrong with me?_

He entered in the other wagon and said, "It is time for you to die intruder!"

The dark digimon turned toward him and smirked, "Dorbickmon. Where is the Chosen child?"

"Somewhere," Dorbickmon replied before charging his canons and shout, "But you are going to die!" before firing at the dark digimon.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the third part.

Next part is an action one.


	9. Mission 2: Escort part 4

AC: Sorry it took while to finish this part, writer block is the natural enemy of any writers.

* * *

 **Mission 2: Escort part 4**

The blast of the cannon hit the dark digimon who yelled in pain. Dorbickmon called all the strength of his muscles and charged toward his enemy. He tacked the dark digimon and pushed him until they were outside of Trailmon wagon.

"I'll crush you!" Dorbickmon yelled before throwing the dark digimon on the ground. The eyes of the dragon shined as stone spikes rose from the ground. Dorbickmon closed his hands and the spikes charged toward the dark digimon.

"That won't work Dorbickmon," the dark digimon said. He raised his arms and blew them into pieces.

Dorbickmon watched his opponent and tried to see as much detail as possible. He saw that the dark digimon appearance looked like an unfocused digimon who seemed too turned into data at any seconds. He was around his size, but he couldn't see more.

"You are using a cloaking device that made you look like you are defragmented," Dorbickmon commented as he pointed his sword at him, "With this little information, I can already guess you are a digimon working with the rebels against Millenniumon, but at the same time, hiding among his important soldier. A spy in other word. Which is why you are wearing it now, just in case I survive you."

The dark digimon laughed and replied, "You are right, those are the rebels procedure to survive until we bring him down, but one thing is sure, you won't survive you oversize dragon!"

The dark digimon raised his arm toward the dragon and fired dark spikes. Dorbickmon raised the ground in front of him as a shield, but some pierced it and some entered in Dorbickmon flesh and made him grunt painfully. The dragon raised his sword and blocked the claw of the dark digimon. He resisted the assault and pushed him away.

"Why are you after her?" Dorbickmon yelled.

"Chosen Children of light must die! They are poison against the darkness digimon. The light wants to exterminate us, but Millenniumon foolishly wants to maintain balance between light and darkness by allowing the light Chosen Children to exist!" the dark digimon yelled furiously.

Dorbickmon fired with his cannon and replied loudly, "The world function by its balance! We all know that light cannot exist without darkness and vice-versa! You are acting because of cowardliness!"

The dark digimon charged and punched violently the stomach of the dragon before grabbing his horn and throwing him against a wagon.

Dorbickmon chuckled painfully as he said, "Touch a sensible nail right?"

"I am not a coward!" The dark digimon yelled charging toward Dorbickmon.

He pointed his long claw toward the dragon. Dorbickmon moved out of the way before it pierced his throat. He tried to punch the dark digimon, but was blocked before being hit right on the snout. The back of the dragon head hit the wagon before he was kicked at his throat.

"I!" he punched Dorbickmon face, "Am!" he punched again, "Not!", again, "A!" and again, "Coward!"

Dorbickmon grabbed the fist and smirked, "That's it? I am not a fragile dragon," he said as blood came out of his nostril and forehead. He used his strength to crush the fist. The bones under the dark data cracked loudly.

"Argh!" the dark digimon grunted painfully.

"I've survive worse than anything. I would have let myself killed by you long ago, but I cannot die. I have a mission to protect this human girl and I won't fail," Dorbickmon replied before head-butting the dark digimon head.

"Why do you care for her? You are not her partner!" the dark digimon yelled before hitting Dorbickmon stomach with his knee.

Dorbickmon coughed loudly and pushed the dark digimon away, "Why? I don't really care for her," Dorbickmon replied before tackling the dark digimon, "But her partner must already care for her even if they never met!"

Dorbickmon raised the ground around the dark digimon and tried to crush him again.

The dark digimon use his hands to resist the rock coming at him with all his strength, "That... makes... no sense."

He broke the rocks away and charged. He jumped on Dorbickmon and threw him on the ground. He started beating Dorbickmon face again while trapping the dragon arms on the ground. No matter how many times he punched Dorbickmon, the dragon face never showed any pain, ever worse for the Dark Digimon, Dorbickmon started grinning.

Dorbickmon opened his mouth and breathed fire, burning the hand, the chest and the face of the dark digimon. He continued breathing and pushed the dark digimon away as his enemy screamed painfully. Dorbickmon stopped and the air smelled overcook fresh.

"It makes all sense for me," Dorbickmon put his hand on his chest and said, "For a chosen digimon; there is nothing more important than his partner. This is one of the reasons why Millenniumon doesn't kill them. He has one partner and knows how important a digimon partner is to him," Dorbickmon walked toward the dark digimon as he grinned even more, "You, on the other hand, know nothing. You are not only a coward, but an ignorant digimon. You shall remain that way until your next life."

Dorbickmon charged toward the dark digimon with his sword, but his enemy threw something on the ground. A bright flash of light blinded Dorbickmon and made him grunted painfully. After a few seconds, the crimson dragon saw that the dark digimon was gone.

"Come back here!" Dorbickmon ordered loudly. He looked around and sniffed the air. He knew he ran away. "Next time I see you! You are dead!" before he grunted, "Coward."

He turned toward the wagon and returned inside as his sword disappeared. He looked around and saw no digimon was around. He frowned and thought of an excuse when he returned to the wagon and said, "Melody. The coast is clear."

"I'm here," Melody said. Dorbickmon showed his hand and she climbed on it. She looked at his bruised and bleeding face. She gasped, "You're hurt! What-"

Dorbickmon chuckled and asked in a mocking tone, "Are you worried for me? I didn't know you cared for me."

Melody glared at Dorbickmon and yelled, "Yes! You fought bandits and put your life at risk!"

Dorbickmon replied, "It's nothing Melody. Got worse than that in my life," before smiling.

Melody sighed and replied, "It's not nothing. You are bleeding Dorbickmon."

Dorbickmon kept smiling and said, "Melody. I heal fast," he deposed her on his shoulder. He then lost his smile and said, "We'll have to go by foot now Melody."

Melody touched the dragon's cheek and felt the blood on her hand, "Are you sure everything is alright?"

Dorbickmon felt exasperation climbing in his chest, but replied, "Melody. I survived worse than that. I'm a dragon digimon who lived much longer than you think and survived. I also survived something worse than death itself Melody. So please, don't worry about me. It's starting to feel like you are insulting me now."

The girl sat on the dragon shoulder and sighed loudly. She replied, "Sorry."

Dorbickmon lightly smiled and replied, "You just didn't know."

Dorbickmon walked outside of the wagon and looked at Trailmon and said, "He'll survive," before walking away from the accident, toward their destination.

Melody put her hand on Dorbickmon cheek, "That's good, but what about the other's?"

Dorbickmon lightly lowered his head and replied, "They executed the passengers. They are gone."

Melody said nothing and sat on the dragon shoulder. She remained silent and crossed her arms, "Why did they do that?"

"The Digital world can be cruel and merciless Melody," Dorbickmon replied. He looked at her and added with a small smile, "But the Digital world also have wonders that don't exist in your world."

"Like what?" Melody asked.

Dorbickmon remained silent for a few minutes, letting the suspense get the girl as he put his claw on his chin. He eventually replied, "Me."

Melody glared at the dragon which made Dorbickmon laughing loudly, "You came with an oversize ego too?"

Dorbickmon calmed down and replied, "I'm partially joking," he gasped and looked forward with a serious face.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

Dorbickmon replied, "Nothing," before putting his hand over his face, which stopped bleeding.

"What is wrong with you?" Melody asked. "You suddenly made a joke and laughed loudly, the next thing, you are all serious."

"Just make me rememb-. Not of your business. Questions are over," Dorbickmon said without any emotions.

Melody stopped asking questions and looked toward the sky. The storm was coming closer and Dorbickmon paced would never allow them to get out of its path.

Dorbickmon took a glimpse toward the sky and sniffed the air, "The storm will reach us in an hour. I can smell it. Better get ready for the storm."

Dorbickmon took off his brown cape and looked at the section which held around his throat and neck. He unzipped something and let out a hood of the same color. The hood was pretty large, but with Dorbickmon's horns, it was probably made for him.

He looked at her and asked, "Do you have anything to protect you from the rain?"

"No. I came here with what I have... But I'm used to live outside and get wet by the rain," Melody replied. She saw the dragon gaze and added, "No question about it."

Dorbickmon put back his cape and moved the hood around his head, taking a weird shape and making Dorbickmon looked like a weirdo. It was all because of his horns and prevented to cover his head normally.

"Climb in the hood, I'll make sure you remain... As dry as possible," Dorbickmon said.

She walked on the ground shoulder and entered in the hood, she rested against the warm throat of the dragon.

Dorbickmon took his hood and moved it more forward. The hood acted like a tent and the horn on the dragon snout allowed the dragon to see in front of him.

"Thanks," Melody replied lightly resting against the dragon throat.

"Don't get too comfortable. Your partner might get jealous if he figures it out," Dorbickmon chuckled. He stopped and went serious again.

Melody lightly smiled and responded, "You know. I was sure we were going to always argue or insult each other's Dorbickmon."

"Because I called you obnoxious? It's still the case," Dorbickmon replied. He felt the girl punching his throat, but felt no pain.

"Yeah. But... It was also what you said. That you didn't want to escort me. I don't know why you said it... But I know I can't ask it."

"I think it's easier to tolerate each other's when you said you were sorry for all of this," Dorbickmon replied.

The said nothing and the day moved forward. An hour later, just as Dorbickmon predicted, the darkness covered the sky and lightning stroke the ground. Just after the loud boom, rain felt at high pace on the ground. The cape acted as a raincoat and nothing passed its tissue. Dorbickmon took his cape and closed it around his body to let it as dry as possible.

On the horn, small accumulation of water started sliding toward the snout and lightly irritated Dorbickmon when a tip of water felt in its nostril and made him grunt.

"I hate when water enter in my nose. It is sensible after all," Dorbickmon complained.

Melody giggled and didn't reply.

Dorbickmon continued walking forward until the darkness completely covered the land. Dorbickmon tried to summon fire in his hand, but the storm was too strong to ignite anything. The dragon sighed and looked around. He saw nothing that could serve as a shelter.

"Guess I'll take a shower this night," Dorbickmon commented. The dragon rested on the wet grass. He took the girl and said, "You should rest, but knowing your kind, you sleep pretty bad on the ground."

He opened his cape and put her on his chest. He closed his cape to protect her from the storm. He looked at her and said, "Rest well."

"You too Dorbickmon," Melody replied. She added, "At least the storm shall cover your snoring."

Dorbickmon frowned and replied, "I do not snore."

"Keep denying it," Melody replied before yawning.

Dorbickmon looked toward the infuriated sky and said in his mind, _What's happening to me? Making joke and laughing like that? I didn't do it since-_ He stopped thinking of the part, _that's why I didn't want to help a Chosen Child! It's just softening me and I can't afford to soften like that anymore._

He slowly closed his eyes as exhaustion over took him. He then started snoring loudly.

Melody heard the dragon snoring loudly and said, "Even thunder cannot cover your snoring."

She heard the dragon chest resonating too loudly for her. She knew she couldn't sleep there. She tried finding a place to sleep without hearing the dragon snoring and rested on the dragon belly. She didn't hear the body of the dragon resonating anymore. She closed her eyes and eventually felt asleep.

* * *

AC: This is the end of part 4.

Next part is coming soon, I hope.


End file.
